Escaped
by Madam Berserker
Summary: Another hanyou after the Shikon no tama discovers the Bone Eaters Well and yeah...But the only reason she wants the jewel is to become full demon so she can be with a certain someone pairings: IY/Kag, Sess/OC **Chapter 4 uploaded!**kinda short >.>;;
1. Chaptre Une

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my OC's, but then sometimes I question that. _; Warning: The occasional Violence and Language! Pairings: Sess/OC, Inu/Kag (A/N: I suck at writing =\ I have poor grammar, punctuation and all that happy stuff..or so I'm told O_o; oh yeah..if you wanna make any suggestions just gimme an e-mail at Sarah_de_vernon@hotmail.com ^_^; )  
  
Escaped  
  
By: Sabah  
  
The moon was high it was not long after Kagome had left Feudal day Japan, off to the modern.  
  
Slender digits curled over the edge of the Bone Eaters Well, soon followed by pale amethyst hues, shadowed by messily cropped aburn tresses.  
  
"Hey you!" Inu-Yasha barked, spotting the intruder near the well, without much hesitation the other form lept into the well and disappeared off to the modern day Japan.  
  
"Damnit! Kagome's gonna sit me a million times!" the hanyou ground his teeth and lept into the well.  
  
Kagome turned in her sleep and smiled, feeling a welcoming warmth by her side and snuggled into it. Inu-Yasha immediatly stiffened and turned around. Kagome's eyes snapped pen and she sat up and screamed.  
  
"Osuwari!" and THUD the poor hanyou was slammed down to eat carpet. (Not that kind, hentais! *thwap!* )  
  
"What was that for?!" Inu-Yasha protested as he tried to sit up.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"We have a serious problem.." the dog-demon frowned.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry that's it's so short, I didn' realize, but oh well it's better then nothing right? ^^ 


	2. Chaptre Deux

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. =/ *sigh* Perhaps it's best. XD  
  
Warning: The occasional Violence and Language!  
  
Pairings: Sess/OC, Inu/Kag  
  
(A/N: Is anyone else notcing my poor writing skills yet? XD If ye gotsa comment or suggestion or wanna help me with the chapters e-mail me at Sarah_de_vernon@hotmail.com)  
  
Escaped  
  
By: Sabah  
  
"So you're telling me, someone jumped in the well?" Kagome's eyes were ablaze as she leered down at the poor sat hanyou. By this time poor Inu- Yasha was whimpering pitifully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Grr.." Kagome growled, and shoved Inu-Yasha out the door so she could get dressed in peace. Inu-Yasha waited for atleast a five whole minutes before pounding on Kagome's door.  
  
"Jeez, wench! What's taking so long?" the hanyou growled, just as Kagome opened the door..  
  
"OSUWARI!" She snapped and slammed the door, but not another five minutes later she emerged from her room and strolled down stairs, followed by a sore looking hanyou.  
  
Outside the two stood as Inu-Yasha sniffed at the air. Kagome stood, holding her heavy bookbag and looking none to happy.  
  
"We gotta find it and take it back to YOUR time." she frowned slightly. "Who knows what trouble whoever it was could cause, what if it's a de-."  
  
"I smell it.." Inu-Yasha sniffed, trailing back behind the Shrine which contained the well and blinked at the sight before him, soon Kagome peered over his shoulder and gasped at the creature which lain upon the ground, shrouded over with what looked to be a very expensive red and black kimono, except for the few slash marks and stains of blood. the short messily cropped tresses still hung over closed hues. But to both Inu-Yasha and Kagome's surprise, she wasn't human! It was quite evident from the dark brown ears which stood above her head, by now seemed to have ticked and rotating towards the two standing over her.  
  
"Looks like someone's awake.." Inu-Yasha grinned and crossed his arms as Kagome smiled. Pale amethyst hues fluttered open and turned towards her watchers, quickly she jumped up, backing up, her arm shugging around her middle as she started to become quite vicious.  
  
"I liked her better when she was sleeping.." Inu commented rather flatly. Kagome gave him a rather dirty looked and stepped infront of him and smiled as politely as she could.  
  
"Hello, I am Kagome. What is your name?" she swallowed, she was starting to panic, maybe standing between two hanyou's was a bad idea. Slowly the female eased up, her arms lifting to hide both hands within the sleeves of her kimono.  
  
"I am Amaya." she said flatly and with much dignity, as she eyed Inu-Yasha suspiciously. The dog demon just snorted at her flux in emotions and eyed her back with much caution.  
  
"Females.." the hanyou replied with a roll of his eyes. Kagome had caught that little word and whirled around with a glare.  
  
"And what is wrong with females?" she demanded, hands on hips.  
  
"N-nothing.." Inu-Yasha stuttered, afraid he was gonna get "sat". "Hey what are you doing?" Inu-Yasha grouched and reached behind Kagome to smack at the other hanyou, whom was happily digging away in Kagome's bookbag. Kagome turned around, succeeded in smacking Inu-Yasha in the side with her load and blinked at the other female.  
  
"You have the Shikon no tama.." she smiled gleefully, and held up the bottle, only to facefault. "but you have half, where's the other half?!" she growled, right about now she was becoming rather pissed.  
  
"What would YOU need with the Shikon no tama." Inu-Yasha said cockily and snached at the bottle. Only to have Amaya dance out reach. "I'm hoping to become full demon, so I can be with my love again!" she frowned, and placed a gentle hand to her middle unconciously as she held the bottle to her bosom.  
  
"But wouldn't he love you no less, even if you are half?" Kagome blinked, noticing the sadness reflect within purple hazed hues.  
  
"Oh what do you know, you're just a human!" Amaya looked away, noticing the sun was finally starting to rise. "We better get going, we must find the rest of those shards.." she pleaded.  
  
"Even if we do get all the shards, you're not getting the jewel." Inu-Yasha remarked and headed for the shrine, followed by Amaya and Kagome.  
  
"That's what you think.." Amaya said lowly, Kagome didn't hear, but Inu- Yasha sure did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: How was that? ^^; Was that better then the really short chapter I did? ;~; 


	3. Chaptre Trois

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. =/ *sigh* Perhaps it's best. XD  
  
Warning: The occasional Violence and Language!  
  
Pairings: Sess/OC, Inu/Kag  
  
(A/N: Is anyone else notcing my poor writing skills yet? XD If ye gotsa comment or suggestion or wanna help me with the chapters e-mail me at Sarah_de_vernon@hotmail.com)  
  
Escaped  
  
By: Sabah  
  
With an exhausted sigh, Amaya took seating upon a rock, beneath a budding sakura tree and leaned back against her palms. She let out a hard breath, fanning out the spikey aburn bangs of hers.  
  
"I thought you wanted to look for the shards.." Inu-yasha stated as a matter of factly, leaning up against the tree, taking advantage of the delay for the good or bad.  
  
"I do, I just can't walk as much as I used to." she commented with a sweet smile, a hand sliding over her belly softly, her eyes seemed to look as though they were lost in thought.  
  
"You're about as weak as most humans I've seen.." Inu-yasha snorted, and pushed himself off the tree's trunk and jumped up into the canopy. "I guess we'll stay here, just don't get eaten by youkai's while you're down there." The male hanyou taunted causing Amaya to just sneer.  
  
"He's really such a pain, most of the time.." Kagome remarked, taking a seat where Inu-yasha had stood, and crossed her ankles. "But most of the time he's..uhm..nice?" she blinked, not really sure if she's ever seen Inu- yasha as "nice".  
  
"You must really like him." Amaya remarked quietly the comment only causing Kagome to blush tenderly.  
  
"W-why do you say that?" she asked rather timidly  
  
"Hm, maybe it's the way you defend him in every verbal way position?" Amaya smirked, and hugged her swollen belly, perfectly shaped claws tapping lightly against the silk of her kimono. Kagome blushed, looking rather uncomfortabley towards the ground, before looking back up at the female hanyou.  
  
"Can I feel?" she asked timidly, her storm grey eyes resting to the swollen area under Amaya's kimono. Amaya merely smiled, reaching down with smooth grace and taking Kagome's hand gentley, lifting it up and placing it upon the buldge. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt tiny flutters beneath her hand.  
  
"How far along are you?" her eyes twinkled, her mind racing at the thoughts of her ownself pregnant, but they were quickly dismissed by the thoughts of responsibily, amongst them all.  
  
"6 months.." Amaya remarked, and wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders, almost as if she knew what she was thinking and was there to sooth her in an instant. "Now go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us to finding those shards." Not to mention another day pass without my love.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- (You thought I was gonna stop, didn't you? :X )  
  
"You're late." a cool voice commented, almost as cool as the breeze which fluttered by, a change in the fall weather. Amaya shivered, and hugged herself, staring timidly at the curtain of white before her.  
  
"I'm sorry...the girl just wouldn't go to sleep, she kept asking questions." she apologized and looked towards the ground.  
  
"Questions? About what?" The form turned around, liquid-like orbs of amber shoned in the moonlight as he watched Amaya pat her middle lovingly, a sad look still haunting her features. In an instant, the white hair youkai was infront of Amaya, a clawed hand grasping hold of the collar of her kimono and lifting her up slightly as a single talon stationed beneath her chin. "You didn't tell her...did you?" his words were more like a threat rather than a question.  
  
"N-no, of course not! They don't even know if the father is human or youkai, I promise!" Amaya's voice wavered in fear, but she soon breathed in relief as her feet were placed back to the ground.  
  
"You lie." the voice replied rather monotonously, as he raised a hand quickly.  
  
"No! Sess-" but Amaya was cut short by a sharp slap across her face which sent her tumbling to the ground hugging her middle and craddling her assaulted face as she laid upon the ground sobbing.  
  
"It came from over here!" a distant voice could be heard through the trees. Sesshoumaru glared towards the area and then down at Amaya before disappearing off before he could be seen.  
  
"Oh my god! Amaya are you alright.." Kagome called, climbing down from Inu- Yasha's back to kneel beside the fallen hanyou and helped her up into a half way sitting position. "Amaya, what happen?"  
  
"I-I just fell, that's all." she replied rather cooly, looking nervously towards Inu-Yasha who seemed to be sniffing around the area where Sesshoumaru had been. "Nothing more." the female assured.  
  
"What on earth would you be doing walking out here alone?" Kagome frowned and looked up at Inu-Yasha. "We have to go back to the village.."  
  
"You're damn straight we do.." the dog-demon replied. "He's been here, and no telling if he'll come back or not.." he murmured incoherently.  
  
"Whatever, Inu-Yasha can you carry Amaya back with us?" she tried to help Amaya stand to her feet and succeeded.  
  
"I don't see why she can't just walk, that's all she seems to have been doing.." the white-haired male replied cockily.  
  
"Osu-"  
  
"OKAY! Up you go!" Inu-Yasha scooped Amaya up into his arms and turned towards Kagome, "Getting on now, or walking by yourself?" for a moment, Kagome wanted so badly to "sit" him, but she couldn't not when he was holding Amaya.  
  
"Coming.." she sighed and climbed upon Inu-Yasha's back and held on tight as he took off into the forest, heading towards Kaede's village.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay..This is the end of Chapter 3..o.o whatcha think so far? confusing? corny? ^^ utterly stupid? :B @_@ man I got heartburn... 


	4. Chaptre Quatre

Disclaimer: Please read 1-3 O.0;  
  
Warning: The occasional Violence and Language!  
  
Pairings: Sess/OC, Inu/Kag  
  
(A/N: ...only 2 reviews? Does my story really suck that bad? [ I won't write anymore if I don't get some feedback O.;; ::sees people not listening:: o.o or I'll keep writing! just to spite you all MUAHAHA er..::cough::)  
  
Escaped  
  
By: Sabah  
  
By the time Inu-Yasha had returned to Kadea's village the hanyou was about pooped.  
  
"I'll walk the rest of the way." Kagome offered as Inu-Yasha slowed down, letting her get to her own feet.  
  
"Me too." Amaya said, wriggling for Inu-Yasha to set her down, unwhich her finally did. "And thank you." she smiled warmly and gave the dog-hanyou a kiss on the cheeck, only causing him to blush and look away. Kagome of course, felt a small flare of jealousy rage through her, how dare she do that to HER Inu-Yasha?  
  
"It was nothing." he muttered and led the two girls back to the village, his strength finally returning after the little jounry.  
  
Suddenly a terrible shreik was heard, both Inu-Yasha and Kahome turned around to see Sesshoumaru holding Amaya around the neck, while a swords blade pointed towards her threateningly.  
  
"I'll let you have Tetsuaiga, but you'll never have Amya." the youkai looked as coldly as ever towards his brother.  
  
Inu-Yasha gritted his teeth, drawing Tetsuaiga from it's sheath and golding it towards his brother. "Let her go, Sesshoumaru." the hanyou commanded.  
  
Slowly the youkai stepped forward, his forced bride stumbling a bit. "Fine, then I get your woman.." he grimaced, letting go of Amaya and shoving her away, taking captive of Kagome and vanishing away back to his hide away.  
  
Inu-Yasha took a step forward to try and catch them, but he was too far and too late. His amber gaze fell upon Amaya who lain in a pile of leaves, the dog-demon gave a sigh, sheathing tetsuaiga and walking towards Amaya and picking her up, he headed towards the village as fast as he could.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
No more reviews = more story, less serious and more stupid then it is (if possible) reviews = will have good quality  
  
Get it? Got it? Gooooood. ] 


End file.
